The legacy of thane
Chapter one, The beginning Thanenowas was a bright and confident child, he loved to play port-ball with his friends, and he was a leader in almost everything he did. He was the team captain of his own port-ball team, best student of his art class, and owner of one of the most popular SpaceMaster servers. His parents were very rich and owned a Category 6 home. They also had the leisure of their own,personal,A61 carrier plane that took them wherever they needed to go. He was one of the most happiest 13 year old is New-America. 20 years later he Joined the army, but there wasn’t much fighting, world peace had been achieved twice. He also heard more and more and more of an inventor named Galath. However, in 2255, Galath sent A78 drones that rained fire on almost all of new-America. Appearently Galath had been working with the Iranian federation, which was the richest group in the entire solar system. Galath persuaded them to fund his experiments, However new-America was growing more and more suspicious of Galath. Galath predicted he would be defeated if the Iranian federation didn’t attack Them first. Chapter two, The rise of the deathless Thanenowas heard news of his fathers death by the drones. „You will pay Galath!“ he said. From then on he swore to evenge his father, All the soldiers fought were humans for two years. It was bloody, Thanenowas‘s platoon of 15 men was now 6, and one of the head commanders of new-America‘s Military was assasinated, and they were all devastated from the war. Already, two countries had been entirely wiped out. Then, news of Galath creating 800 deathless soldiers reached them. About a month after they encountered and fought one, however, they killed him! Thanenowas realized it was just a lie, a ploy, and they started to win the war. He checked the name Tag of the deathless soldier, „Arma unit 663“ He then walked off. About a year later the war was over, or so they thought. Thanenowas fought a man who reminded him of someone, oh my god, it was the man he shot about a year ago! „I remember you“ the man said,“you killed me!“ Thanenowas quickly shot the man in the head. He realized they were deathless. A while after more and more deathless showed up, and thanenowas‘s platoon was entirely slaughtered. All the head of new-America’s government were killed, then the leaders of weapon suppliers, and then the leaders of the many groups of resistance, he was on his own now. Chaoter three, The rebirth Thanenowas met a lost soldier looking for camp 118, the last place humans could really feel safe. He showed him the way and lead him there. And that’s where he stayed for a while. And that’s where he heard the news of a Boy, about 15, named raidriar who was the first deathless to have bullet proof armor. Only three months after and the camp was attacked by soldiers, who Were lead by a man clad in grey armor, it was slightly modern but more Mideival, he was also equipped with a sword. A sword! Thats Like bringing a knife to a gun fight! What was he thinking! This modern knight moved with incredible speed, cutting down all the people in the camp. Including him. It felt like years, maybe it was, he had no idea, until he awoke in a hospital bed, and galath right next to him, he lounged for him. „You!“ He exclaimed, But before he could say anything else Galath told him how he was now a deathless. “Thanenowas, is that right?“ Galath said in a calm tone. “Yes“ Thanebowas said through clenched teeth. “You now have more power than anyone else in this world“ Galath said in an ecxited tone “You are a god! a being of immense power, and I grant you a newName! “he said “Thane.”